The present invention relates to telecommunications connectors. More specifically the present invention relates to connectors mounted in jack modules or equipment panels.
Telecommunications equipment typically includes large numbers of cables connected to equipment panels or modules mounted in chassis systems. In order to make the most efficient use of available space, equipment panels have increasingly become more densely populated with connectors for securing cables thereto, and cable connector modules have become increasingly smaller to fit more connector locations within one chassis.
One factor which limits the density of connectors in telecommunication equipment is the outside dimension of mating connectors on the ends of the cables which must be connected to the connectors in equipment panels or modules. If the connectors in the panel or module are spaced too closely together, it becomes difficult to fit the mating connectors side-by-side over the panel connectors. To avoid this problem, prior systems have employed staggered connector panels or have designed two different connector modules with different arrangements of the connectors so that when the two different modules are placed next to each other in an alternating arrangement, a staggered pattern of connectors is achieved. This method, however, requires the manufacturer to make two different modules, and requires the user to purchase two different modules. There is a need for a simple, efficient means to densely populate connector panels or modules with connectors, yet still allow sufficient space for accessing the connector during cable installation and for receiving densely spaced mating connectors.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a connector assembly having a planar surface which defines a connector window lying in a first plane. The assembly includes a connector received in the connector window. The connector is slidable between first and second positions within the connector window parallel to the first plane.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a carriage which receives the connector. The carriage is slidable with the connector between first and second positions relative to the connector housing. The carriage may include means for retaining the carriage in a selected position. The means for retaining the carriage may include depressible tabs or other elements having edges to oppose the connector housing. The carriage may also include guiderails to be received in guide-slots of the connector housing to guide the carriage between first and second positions.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a carriage assembly including two opposed carriage members defining recesses. The carriage members include means for joining the carriage members in a mating arrangement, thereby trapping a plurality of connectors between the carriage members in the recesses. The connectors may include collars for preventing axial movement of the connectors relative to the carriage. The carriage may also include a depressible tab.
An additional aspect of the present invention relates to a connector assembly having first and second opposed panels. The first opposed panel includes a plurality of ports, and the second panel includes a plurality of slidable connectors which are electrically connected to the ports. The ports may include cross-connect ports, monitoring ports, and access ports. The circuit connecting the ports and the connectors may be a switching circuit.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a method for arranging a plurality of connectors into a staggered arrangement including the steps of placing two connector housings having slidable connectors adjacent one another, and sliding one connector into a different position. The connector could be slid before the modules are placed adjacent each other.